epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:LakuitaBro01.2/Lak's Top 5 - Best Pokemon Characters
Welcome to the first installment of this series. I do Top 5s and then put a poll on what you want to see next. As the title suggests, I will be doing my Top 5 Pokemon characters and an explanation on why. These characters have stood out to me as being evil, heroic, or just characters with INSANE amounts of development. With that... let's begin. 5: It's no secret that I love Cyrus. Anyone who has known me since the beginning on this wiki knows it. He has always been my favorite team leader and nothing can really stop that. His theme is amazing, he's virtually unforgettable, and his plot is amazing. Something that MAY be confusing to a lot of people is "Wait, you obsessed over Cyrus a lot! How come he's at Number 5?!". My answer is that at that time was my Team Leader obsession phase, while I DO like him, he still has his flaws of being that villain who seeks JUST world domination. 4: Cheren. Don't expect to see more than two rivals on this list. Cheren is one of your two friends when you start out in Black and white (your other rival being Bianca though let's forget about her). There's always that anual "Rival fights you at the end of Victory Road" and he's the one who does it. Cheren plays his role very well and unlike most other Rivals, he fits into the category of "The Rival who doesn't act like a dick, who isn't overly excitable, has chracter development, and is badass". There's only two who fit into that category, the other one is also on this list. Cheren also is the first Gym Leader in Black and White 2, which is weird since your rival from the first game is now a gym leader... weird. 3: Korrina is one of those few Gym Leaders that actually contributes anything to the plot. She's an amazing fighter and she masters in a game mechanic in X and Y, roller skating. Her gym is amazingly fun where you skate around and fight weak trainers, it's gonna be an easy gym leader, right? Well, no. Korrina has what a Fighting-Type gym leader would have, a meditite and a Machoke, simple enough. But if you're playing through the game on your first time, you're going to be caught off guard by her main, Hawlucha. I almost had to reset my game out of frustration. Korrina is named "The Successor" since she is one of the only ones who uses Mega Evolution in the game and you have to fight her in order to become the "Successor". Overall great character and great battle. 2: Zinnia is from the newer installment of the series and boy does she really hit me in the gut with her awesomeness. She watches you from the shadows as Matt/Courtney's main grunt and eventually initiates her plan at the end of the main game to stop an asteroid from destroying the Hoenn region, maybe even the world. She goes to each trainer who has had a Keystone and eventually brings it to Sky Pillar, in hopes of waking up Rayquaza to destroy it. You catch up to her, catch Rayquaza, whoop her ass with Rayquaza, go into space on Rayquaza, defeat or catch Deoxys with Rayquaza, and then save the fucking world with Rayquaza. Now to talk about the character herself. She is like a teen, being exciteable and sorta rough, smacking people or punching htem and taking their Keystones. She even sorta shows some feeling for you when you ride up to space on Rayquaza's back. Oh, and her theme? Who the hell needs trumpets for your theme to sound fucking awesome? Cyrus was nostalgic Cheren was a rival that exceeded expectations Korrina offered a good fight Zinnia had an amazing theme Number One has to have all of these. Who is it? 1: Wally. Wally is your main rival in the third generation games and not until recently did I realize how much I love him. Let's talk about Nostalgia. The third generation games were the first ones I had ever played and Wally was my first fight (I was playing a copy that already had data on it) and he was pretty easy. When I faced him again, he was still easy, keep in mind, this was the first fight. He delivered everything in the fina lfight. Let's talk about Wally as a rival. He goes from shy boy in the beginning to wanting to challenge the third gym with his Ralts alone and we don't see him for a while after the fifth gym. So we can assume that at that point he made it a long way on his own. We get to Victory Road and we then discover that Wally has gained some serious confidence and challenges the player to a fight. Speaking of fights, his is amazing. While it can be easyily swept at times, if you're unprepared, you will be wrecked. His Mega Gallade dealt some serious blows before I could even defeat it. And the theme? It's on the same level as Zinnia's. The guitar sounds awesome and it really fits how Wally went from how he was in the beginning to how he is at that moment. That is why Wally is the best character in the franchise in my opinion... What do you want to see next time? What do you want to see? Top 5 - ERBs Top 5 - Pokemon Top 5 - Worst Pokemon Characters Top 5 - Worst ERBs Category:Blog posts